The present invention relates to a copying machine for printing data read by a one-dimensional image sensor on a thermosensitive sheet with a thermal printer.
Copying machines in most widespread use today employ the Carlson process for copying image data on plane paper. The electrophotographic copying machines of this type require a high-voltage power supply for charging a photosensitive drum. It would be difficult to produce a portable electrophotographic machine because of a high power consumption rate necessitated by a heater for fixing toner images. The copying machines which operate based on the Carlson process must be maintained or serviced periodically by supplying toner and cleaning the photosensitive drum, for example. since these copying machines are generally heavy and large in size, they are incapable of copying characters written on a wall, for example. The copying machines require various components such as the photosensitive drum, a charger for charging the photosensitive drum, a driver unit for driving the photosensitive drum, and a driver unit for feeding sheets of copying paper, for example. Inasmuch as these parts are expensive in general, the electrophotographic copying machines are costly to manufacture and hence are inappropriate for personal use.